


Diamond In The Rough

by Merfilly



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-08
Updated: 2009-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin and Jasmine in a moment before state affairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond In The Rough

An apple rolled down his arm with practiced ease. "Care for a bite?" His charming smile and winsome ways still had the power to take her anger away, even when she had reason.

"Aladdin, you..." She stamped a foot, but the heat was gone, as she reached for the treat. He smiled more broadly, moving closer to her now that he'd defused that famous temper of hers.

"Jasmine, I am sorry I forgot. But I can make it up to you." The former street rat grinned. "I'll take this foreign prince Erik out to the bazaar and secure the trade deals!"

Jasmine just laughed softly. "We'll be lucky if the city is still standing, come nightfall," she teased her husband, who tried to look hurt...but had to smile too, knowing that it was true. Prince Erik was in for a good adventure.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Securing the Trade Deals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703062) by [glymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glymr/pseuds/glymr)




End file.
